Dreams, Rings, and Flowery Things
by TheGiantMushroom
Summary: There's wedding bells ringing! Kaiora, Riffie, Tloud, Zaerith, Lenoa, etc.


No, I'm not dead (despite popular belief)

**No, I'm not dead (despite popular belief)**

**This is just a little something I wrote because I was bored. **

**Tifa is Kairi's best friend, Sora is her boyfriend, and there's a wedding today. Yes, I put Marlene and Denzel in. **

**Disclaimer: …Am I supposed to admit I don't own anything?...**

Sora sat in the bridal section, pulling at the collar of his tux waiting for Kairi to finish trying on the dress. He looked at his watch. "Kai, come on, we're going to be late!"

"How's it look?" she asked, appearing out of, the dressing room to show him.

The dress was strapless, with sequins sewed into the bodice and a flouncy skirt. (Think the dress Sam wears in A Cinderella Story). Sora's breath caught, and his heart skipped a beat.

"It looks like it was made for you!" said a saleswoman.

"You look perfect." said the other.

"You look nice, Kai." said Sora gruffly, looking away.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you." she said, pecking him on the forehead, before going back into the changing room, and coming back out carrying the dress in a bag, and wearing a white strapless dress with a black sash and black trim. "Thank god Tifa and I are the same size." she muttered as they left the bridal store.

They climbed onto the back of Sora's motorcycle, Kairi keeping the bag safely in between her and Sora. He pulled away from the curb, and shouted over the noise. "Remind me again why Tifa couldn't try her dress on herself?" he asked.

"She's got her hands full dealing with the florist and the photographer." answered Kairi.

They pulled up in front of the church, and Kairi kissed Sora quickly as they went their separate ways- Kairi to the women's area, Sora to the men's.

_With Kairi_

"Oh, Kairi, thank god!" said Tifa, running over to Kairi. "The dress…"

"Fits fine." chuckled Kairi. She handed the dress to Tifa. "It's going to look wonderful on you."

Kairi felt a pull on her dress, and looked down to see Marlene, Tifa's adopted 6 year old daughter, looking up. "My flower thingie won't stay on!" she said, pointing to the wreath she was supposed to wear in her hair. Kairi smiled, and pinned the wreath into her brown hair using bobby pins.

"Marlene, honey, it's time for you to go!" said Aerith, taking Marlene and leading her upstairs towards the ceremony. Tifa came out, wearing her dress and veil, glowing with happiness. Her father took her arm, and the two followed Kairi upstairs.

_With Sora_

Sora slid in next to Riku in the front of the church.

"Where've you been?" he asked under his breath.

"Had to take Kairi to pick up the wedding dress."

"Oh." Riku said quietly. He pulled at the collar of the tux. Leon, who was standing right behind him, was doing the same. "If I don't get out of this damn monkey suit in the next minute, I will unleash the powers of darkness on the stupid ass making me wear it." He shot a glare at Cloud, who was a little pale.

"Listen, I'm going to ask you to do something really important for me." said Sora quietly. He slipped Riku something. "Hang onto that. I'll get it from you later."

Riku looked at the object, and his eyes widened, but then he smiled and put it in his pocket, nodding. Yuffie came walking up the aisle, followed by Aerith. They both looked pretty in plain white dresses with black sashes. Marlene came out, throwing flower petals everywhere, causing several of the guests sitting on the aisle seats to have to brush flower petals out of their laps.

Then Kairi came out, smiling, holding her bouquet of pink and white roses. She met Sora's eyes, and she smiled.

Compared to that moment, the rest of the wedding was a blur. Suddenly, Sora found himself at the reception, making a toast to Cloud and Tifa.

"Cloud…you've been fighting all this time, trying to be good. Tifa's been on your side the whole time, and she's the one for you. I'm so happy for you. For both of you. Congratulations, Cloud."

"Tifa, ever since you and I met, we've been like sisters. And now I see you, smiling, and I can't be happier for you. I'm so glad you found what you were looking for. Congratulations." said Kairi.

The people clapped, and Sora muttered to Riku, "Give it here."

Riku handed "it" to Sora, and he got up, motioning to Kairi to follow him. Riku grinned, and whispered something to Leon, who whispered it to Cloud, who whispered it to Tifa, who whispered it to Yuffie, and so on, until the entire wedding reception knew what was going on.

Kairi and Sora reached the little bridge that was over the creek flowing on the side of the reception site. "Kairi, I've been thinking." he said.

"What about?" she asked, staring up at the stars.

"We've watched all of our friends get married…Riku and Yuffie…Cloud and Tifa,"

"What about it?" Kairi asked absently.

"Don't you think it's our turn?" he asked. Kairi's eyes widened and she turned to see Sora kneeling down. "Kairi, will you marry me?"

Kairi found herself suddenly unable to breath. Tears began streaming down her face, and all she could do was nod, and throw her arms around him.

They were interrupted by the entire reception (who'd been watching the whole thing) shouting, "AWWWWWW!" and clapping.

Sora smiled, putting the ring on Kairi's finger. "C'mon, let's stop stealing Cloud and Tifa's spotlight."

And with that, he pulled her towards her destiny…towards both their destinies.


End file.
